The Psychic & the Observer
by Leafstar15
Summary: Jodie was an average girl, or what many think she is. But Jodie had a huge secret, she is an actual psychic. She has no family to speak of, so she lives on the street. When she catches the man who stole Shawn Spencer's wedding ring for Juliet O'Hara, she immediately catches his attention. Soon a killer is on the loose, and it's up to the team and Jodie to catch the man.


I stared at a passerby as he walked past me, and he just glared at me.

' _Wow, yet another homeless person. Joy, I hope she doesn't ask for some money…_ '

"Hey, you there." I said aloud, pointing my finger at the man as he stopped when I talked to him.

' _Crap!_ '

"Yes?" he asked, turning around and looking at me.

"Got any spare change I could have?" I asked, fully knowing that this guy already despised me even though he didn't know who I was.

' _Thank god that I don't have any._ ' As I heard relief in his head, damn, does he have to be that mean?

"Actually, never mind. I don't want anything that comes out of your pockets." I said, looking away.

"Well, fuck you!" he yelled, turning away and stomping off.

Well, what an asshole. Let me explain my situation.

My name is Jodie Wolf Gates. Or to some Jodie Wolf, or just plain Jodie. I've been on the street ever since my parents died, which was four years ago. To how they died, I have no clue. The police wouldn't explain that to me. Of course, when do they ever tell important things to a young teenager like I was back then.

By the way, I am sixteen years old right now. So if you haven't done the math yet, I've been on the street for four years. Pretty long I'd guess. For someone to be on the street I mean. Although, I do know someone who has been on the street longer than I have. And he's really cool, but I feel a bit sorry for him though. He doesn't deserve to be living on the street.

The city that I currently live in is San Francisco, the strangest town I've ever been in. Of course, this wasn't so bad. Yeah there were lots of druggies and gangsters where I lived, but if I left them alone. They'd leave me alone, so it wasn't so bad. There weren't many people who were in gangs in my neighborhood, because some were just part of one gang while the others would be part of another one. And while from time to time I saw gangster like people, I've only seen a couple of druggies.

Which I'm thankful for. I mean, sure gangster like people pull you into their lives. But with druggies, they are somewhat weird and freaky. And they mess with drugs as well. I don't like those types, because they can do something while high and they won't care what it is.

But, at least my buddies are here to make sure I don't get caught up with the gangster like people or the druggies. Although, I'm not sure if I could call them friends. Because we haven't really known each other for years. But, I'd like to think they are my friends though.

If you're wondering if I have a job or not, well, I don't. Because for one, most people don't like hiring people right off the street. Like I am. Well, I have gotten jobs. It's just that I don't really keep them for that long. The longest I've kept a job was a whole week, and right after that they fired me. With a small paycheck as well. It was a measly fifty dollars. And the shortest I've kept a job is two hours. Really sad, I know.

But, who needs a job. I sure don't. I mean, I would like to have a job. But to buy food for my friends and I, since they don't really have jobs either.

I should mention where exactly I live here in San Fran. I live downtown from where all the chaos comes from, slightly in the hills. But not, since we have druggies and gangsters here after all. But close enough for a half an hour walk though, which I like. Which is where our little place was. It was a half hour walk to where I was sitting at the moment.

Although, I have to say that it wasn't a fancy house though. But to me and my friends, it felt like a fancy mansion. We all loved it, even if it was just an old apartment building. Which had been abandoned, before we found it. We all had different rooms, so I couldn't really say what their rooms looked like. But I could say what the building looked like and my room.

So I didn't really know what type of building it was, like if it had a type name. Kinda like guns, if it did, I didn't know. But on the outside of the building, it was painted a light grey. With the paint now peeling off, slowly but surely. And on the inside, it was a three story building. With two apartments on each floor. It was like a basement with two apartments, and then the main floor with the two, and lastly the second floor with the two rooms.

Now, in the apartments. They had a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living room. Which was quite simple, and I liked it. My apartment was on the top most floor, right off the stairs to the right. While my girlfriend was on the other side. Then my three guy buddies lived below us. I should give you their names then.

Okay, so my girlfriend who lives across from me is Riley Maddox. She is really awesome, I love her like a sister. I've known her about the entire time I've been out on the street. I don't know her backstory that much, but I'll know it when she feels like talking to me about it.

Then below us, or should I say the apartment below mine was where Reese Griffith lived. Let me tell you all about Reese, but after I introduce my other two friends.

Okay, so the guy who lives in the apartment under Riley is Keith Bennett. He is also one of my friends, and also happens to be gay. Which I totally love. I mean, before my parents died, I never had a gay friend. So I like it. Plus, that's the reason why he's living on the street. His parents kicked him out, which I don't like. He was born gay people, ain't his fault for being that way. Is it your fault for liking girls or boys? Obviously it's a no, so it's not Keith's fault either.

Do you feel me? Some parents are stupid that way. Like gah!

Anyway. Underneath Keith's apartment would be Jace Fletcher's place. He was the one I was talking about earlier, the guy who doesn't deserve to live out on the street. What I mean is that he's a war veteran, and he doesn't need to live on the street. But like most people, he can't afford a good home with food and shelter.

So we offered him a place to stay, and I'm glad we did.

Okay, didn't I say before I'd get to tell you all about Reese? I think I did.

So, Reese is a really hot guy. Trust me. If you had met Reese, you would honestly think the same like me. But, he's mine. At least, that's what I want to think anyway. He might not think so, but yeah. Anyway, Reese is a couple years older than me, but he's pretty cool. He keeps an eye on everyone, even Jace. Which I think is incredibly hot. So yup. That's all I'm saying at the moment.

I think I did a very good job at explaining my friends to you. But I should now explain what my apartment looks like, shouldn't I? Since I did say I would for you, cause I'm sure you're probably blind or something. Heh...

I have already said what's in the apartments. But, we all didn't have much furniture though, since we do live on the streets. Though, I guess when people abandoned this place. They left quite a few things here, like the beds of course. So we at least can sleep on a bed, which is awesome. Let me tell you something weird though, the water and electricity still works. Weird, right? But at least it still works. Because every once in awhile, we let others come in and take showers and cook them food. It's our way to giving to the community that's fallen apart.

And I like it.

If you're wondering about school for me, I don't go either. Because then they'll put me in the system, which I hate. But, I do know someone who used to be a teacher, so she teaches me. And her name is Yona Whitewater, she is of Cherokee descendant. Which is really cool. Although, I don't know why she's on the street though. I think it's because she's running from someone, who? I have no clue.

I know that I'm a psychic, but that doesn't mean I can read everything in someone's mind. You know.

I'll leave to describing my place until later, because right now I'm so bored.

Later suckers.


End file.
